London, Blackfriars Bridge and the life after that
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: De lo que viven Jem y Tessa después de su reencuentro... y de como la familia Carstairs consigue unos cuantos miembros más.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Gray aún amaba el ángel mecánico.

A pesar de que ya no hacía tic-tac, significaba todo en la vida de Tessa. Su niñez, su hermano, sus padres, su tía, su llegada a Londres, su dolor, su alegría, su sacrificio. Le recordaba la marca con forma de estrella en el hombro izquierdo de Will. Le recordaba a Jem pidiéndole matrimonio. Le recordaba todos esos años después de la muerte de su primer esposo. Y le recordaba las visitas al Puente Blackfriars.

Le recordaba a su dos hijos, también.

Por eso se aferraba ahora con fuerza a la estatuilla. Iba a tener otro hijo... Esta vez de Jem.

**Flashback**

-Jem -dijo ella, desde el marco de la puerta. El chico de cabello negro con toques de plateado aquí y allá estaba recostado en la pared del balcón, pensativo. La miró y sonrió.

-Tessie -murmuró, muy bajo, y se acercó a ella, aún sonriendo. La envolvió en sus brazos y la besó, suave y tierno, en los labios.

Siempre era lo mismo con cada beso que Jem le daba. Un siglo de anhelo, soledad y ansias se derrumbaba sobre ambos, lo que provocaba que ninguno de los dos quisiera controlarse a sí mismo, y todos los besos se convertían al instante en algo más desesperado.

Salvo que en esa ocasión Jem se apartó a regañadientes de ella, y la miró con tristeza.

-Tessa, tú sabes lo que significas para mí -hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio. El color sonrosado de los labios de Jem le recordó esos momentos, hace tantos años, en los que él, pálido como la cera, se mordía los labios y eso era lo único que ponía una mota de color en su rostro -Sé que durante estos años has estado sola, recordando a tu familia. Yo... tú eres mi única familia.

Tessa entendió. Sabía que era imposible retrasar esa conversación. Jem y ella se tenían el uno al otro en el mundo, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que estar solos. La cuestión era si ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo otra vez.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste ser padre? -le preguntó Tessa, nerviosa – Yo quisiera saber si, bueno, te gustaría, ya sabes, tener un hijo...

-Tessa -Jem parpadeó, sorprendido - ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí -dijo, tomando aire -Creo que me gustaría pasar por eso de ser mamá.

-Otra vez -añadió Jem con aire melancólico -Pasar por eso otra vez.

**fin flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: En el capi anterior no puse nada, pero creo que debería, y no pongo mi nota la final para no aurrinarles el momento ¬¬

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera), son de Cassandra Clare, sí, esa mujer que con solo tres líneas nos mata del dolor, exacto, ella, la que nos deja retorciéndonos en el suelo despúes de leer sus awesomes libros.

* * *

Tessa no podía esperar a darle la noticia a Jem. La ansiedad burbujeaba en ella, amenazando con volverla loca.  
Jem había tenido que salir, a reunirse con La Clave. Tessa se había quedado en el pequeño departamento que alquilaban en las afueras de Londres, organizando los papeles de boda y la compra de una casa, para ellos y para los bebés que vendrían, solo que el primero venía más rápido de lo esperado. Tomó su móvil, preguntándose si debía llamarlo en ese momento o esperar a que llegase. Suspiró, intranquila. La idea de quedarse quieta, sin decírselo a nadie, le resultaba insoportable, aunque solo hubiese una persona a la que podría contárselo, y esa persona era su segundo esposo.

-¿Tessa? -la voz de Jem resonó en el departamento, despertándola -¿Estás en casa?

-Sí -respondió, adormilada. Entonces recordó por qué había estado tan ansiosa -Jem -dijo, saliendo del cuarto para encontrarse con él.  
-Sí -respondió, adormilada. Entonces recordó por qué había estado tan ansiosa -Jem -dijo, saliendo del cuarto para encontrarse con él. Trató de calmarse, intentando hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar.  
-Tessie, ¿Estás bien? -la voz de Jem tenía un fuerte matiz de preocupación -Estás pálida. Tessa, ¿Qué sucede?  
-James Cartairs -ella respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un momento- Vas a ser papá.  
Abrió los ojos. Jem estaba mirándola, boquiabierto, con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro. Tessa no estaba segura de como reaccionaría, así que se acercó tímidamente, y enredó sus brazos alrededor de él.  
-Ahora soy yo la que tiene que preguntar si estás bien- dijo, tratando de dominar las ganas de llorar.  
-Yo estoy... - hizo una pequeña pausa para devolverle el abrazo - Tessa, yo estoy feliz. No creí que en algún momento fuera más feliz que cuando pude estar contigo, al fin, pero me equivoqué. Esto, lo que siento ahora, esto es la verdadera felicidad. Pensé que jamás tendría esto, menos aún junto a ti. No creas que no me dijo cuenta de tus dudas y miedos. -la miró con dulzura, como en los últimos ciento treinta años ella había querido que él la mire, con cariño, como si ella fuese esa llama, como él le había asegurado en 1878, después de que Will le rompiera el corazón por primera vez. - Tessa, yo soy quién debería estar preocupado. Pasaste por esta experiencia hace mucho, y tuviste que dejar a tus hijos. No debería importar el cómo me sienta, sino el cómo te sientes tú respecto a esto. Yo no...  
Tessa levantó la vista y sollozo, acercándose a él, acortando la distancia entre sus labios y los de Jem, callándolo con un suave y tierno beso.  
-Estamos juntos en esto, recuerda - murmuró contra su boca - Nunca dejará de importarme lo que pienses. Somos uno solo, y juntos romperemos la dureza del hierro y el bronce.- Tessa se separó de él y sostuvo el pendiente de jade entre ellos, para recordarle la promesa que una vez los unió.  
-Wo ai ni*, Tessa - Jem puso una mano sobre su vientre - A ti... y a nuestro bebé. Siempre.

* * *

* Te amo en chino.


End file.
